


we're drunk, let's talk

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Han and Jyn talk aboutwhatwho tethers them to the Resistance.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	we're drunk, let's talk

Jyn doesn’t know how they ended up like this, talking about why they stay. It’s only their fifth mission together, ferrying difficult supply pick ups back and forth to home base on Hoth. Her and Han, they’ve chatted in the mess hall, complained about Draven and Mon Mothma’s happiness that two troublemakers are doing dirty work for them. They’re not particularly close; they just see a little bit of themselves in the other.

But right now, they’re drunk on “fine” Corellian whiskey Han managed to sweet talk out of the sympathizer who helped them load bacta and rations. They didn’t start with the intentions to get drunk, but a longer than normal hyperspace jump gave them ample time to…think.

Neither of them were very good at thinking about what they’ve left behind. Or thinking about themselves.  
“She thinks I’m weak.”

Jyn raised an eyebrow and jerked the bottle away from Han for another swig. “You helped her escape torture. You helped insure we got the plans. Whatever would have made you weak’s been wiped out.”

“Yeah sister, but she knows.”

Han reached for the bottle again, but Jyn kept it from his reach until he could answer her question. “Knows what?”

“Knows that if it wasn’t for her I’d probably be out smuggling across the galaxy. Doing what I was before.”

Jyn knows some of his past, imagines parts of it are like hers. Living in the painful in between. Hating the Imperials but not trusting the Resistance.

He breaks her out of her thoughts.

“Why’d you stay kid?”

She feels the necklace burn on her chest, like it’s urging her to be truthful, honest.

“I stay for lots of things now. Acknowledgement that I have to do something. To avenge those I’ve lost. The Resistance isn’t perfect but they stand for something. For a better day, for all of us. I want that too.”

Han opens his mouth again, but Jyn knows what he wants her to talk about. And she’s too drunk to keep him hanging.  
“But at first I did stay for him.”

She felt the burning of kyber, mixing with the sting of embarrassment, cheeks and chest turning red. For once, Han had no smart ass comment. Just tipped the bottle up and drank another swallow down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading another drabble of mine. i love these two together and want to write some full length stuff involving them soon. they're my brotp for sure.
> 
> i'm woahpip on tumblr too.


End file.
